COLLIDE
by Crimson.Amethyst
Summary: The story will focus mostly on Kurapika. I made this character a female, because I prefer Kurapika as female. She's one of the anime characters that I gender bended. This will a Kuro and Kura pairing but will have a bit of a Killupika pairing too (There are some scenes in my head for Killupika moments but maybe I could write them next time if Im gonna have some time, hope so).
1. Chapter 1: REUNION

WRITER'S NOTE: I don't own any of the characters in hunter x hunter. But I also have OCs that will use here. This is my first fan fic. I hope you like and enjoy reading it. Some scenes were already in my head long time ago so I think this time im gonna write it down. Enjoy! Comments and Suggestions are welcome. ^^

Overview: The story will focus mostly on Kurapika. I made this character a female, because I prefer Kurapika as female. She's one of the anime characters that I gender bended. This will a Kuro and Kura pairing but will have a bit of a Killupika pairing too (There are some scenes in my head for Killupika moments but maybe I could write them next time if Im gonna have some time, hope so). So the title of this story will be

Now. Enjoy. ^^

CHAPTER 1: REUNION.

Kurapika carefully studied the map as the train head its way to the York new city. It will take a 2 hour trip and she opt to spend her journey studying the city, highlighting every streets and places she have to familiarize when she get there, since she thought of she might stay long in that place. Hunting down the thieves that massacred her family wasn't just an ordinary thief. She found out that they're very dangerous and cruel group, known as the Phantom Troupe. Maybe this is why nobody dared or no one could manage to lay a hand on them. But for her, she didn't mind what kind of group are they, she's not afraid of them, whether they're monsters. They've killed so many lives, not only when they killed her family and her clan then, but until now. The case on Kurta clan's vanishing. She grudged at the thought. The Kuruta clan didn't vanish mysteriously; they've been massacred and gouge out their eyes. How many lives still to suffer the loss of their loved ones? That's why Kurapika engaged herself recently in some investigations to help others give the justice they have to receive. If nobody could stop them then she will. She was busy at her thoughts when she realized that she almost crumbled the map she's holding, and her eyes began to turn scarlet. She inhaled to calm herself, rested her head on the seat closing her eyes. Nobody should see her eyes like that, she doesn't want to scare the passengers, and she doesn't want to repeat what happened back then when she was with Pairo. She could still remember the first time people have seen her scarlet eyes. She didn't like their accusations, calling her a demon child. They didn't even know what they're saying. That's why she couldn't blame her family in not wanting her to go explore the world. They wanted to protect her and the village. Her parents always telling her there will come a time she will know everything about the world where she could stand at her own feet and could protect the village. She always thinks of herself like one of the characters on the book she and Pairo read that Sheila gave. She always wondered what the outside world look like, she always thought of her own journey. Well, that happened so quickly... and unexpected. Losing her family at the age of 12 forced her to learn anything what the world looks like. And that is... The world is cruel. She held out a necklace beneath her blouse and look at it intently. This is the only thing remained from her family; her mother gave it to her before she leave the village to find a doctor for Pairo. She could still remember her mother's smile so clearly, like she's still here, by her side, whenever she feels lonely she always look at her necklace to remind her the good old days she had. She almost fell asleep when her phone vibrated. She fished it out on the pocket and read the message.

'Hey! How's everything? We heard from Leorio that you're going here in York new city. Gon and I were here too.

We'll be glad to meet you up here. Leorio also is on his way to the city. Care for a reunion? :)

-Killua'

Well, that's great! She smiled as she sends her reply.

'Yup. In fact, I'm on my way there, I think I'm gonna be there in an hour. :)

-Kurapika.'

.

She smiled as she hid back the phone, she slouch back on her seat and look at the scenery outside. She misses them too. It's been a year since they see each other, after they've passes the hunter exam and went to their own plans. She missed those times when they were together on exams. She never thought she could gain new friends for her only focus her mind on avenging her family. She keeps herself distance to others. She lived the rest of her life living alone. Yet she never thought she will gain new friends. She started to see some changes on herself. Maybe the outside world wasn't so bad after all. She thought as she drifted herself to sleep.

"Kurapika! Hey!" Gon called cheerfully as they approach her. "Hey how are you two doing?" she smiled. Gon told her about their search for Ging and they discovered some records here in York city that could help them finding him, that's why they're here. "And you how are the plan so far?" Killua ask. "Same reason as you guys, I've discovered that the Phantom Troupe was still active here in York shin." She said bitterly. "I guess the answers we're searching for are here in York city." Gon grinned. "I'm glad we meet again." He added. "Me too." She smiled. "Where's Leorio?" she asks. "He said he will be here in an hour." Killua said. "Well I guess, we should wait for him here." Gon said. While waiting for Leorio, the three opted to stay on a near coffee shop to wait there. Kurapika started to get herself busy on the laptop while her two friends decided to order a drink. She thought of to search for a suitable hotel in this place. "You could stay in the apartment we're renting." Killua said when he notices her searching. "There's still one room available and you could afford the rent better than staying in a hotel." He added as he puts down the ordered drinks on their table. "His right Kurapika and we could also help you in finding the phantom troupe." Gon seconded, sitting across her. "Thanks. But you don't have to; really I could take care of it." She smiled. "But you could stay with us." Gon insist. Kurapika stops for a moment. "I still going to think about it first." She said. "Cmon, besides, we have the same goal, we search for someone that might be here in York city so it's better if we help each other, we're friends after all right." Gon begged and Killua just laughed. "He's right Kurapika, it is better if we work it out together, like the old times." He said. Kurapika can't help but smiled, she was lucky to have friends like them. "Fine, I take it." she sighed. She was about to proceed on her laptop when Killua pulls it off from her. She frowned as she tries to take it back. "What's with you?" Kurapika said. "I guess you could continue your business later after we're done on our reunion. You work too much on that case of yours." Killua grinned. "Well, I'm used to it." Kurapika raise a brow. Killua closes the laptop and give it back to her. "Why don't we have some fun for today, give yourself a break some time." he said. Kurapika rolled her eyes as she hid the laptop in her baggage. Gon decided to share some of their stories to Kurapika and later on the conversation made them feel enjoyable, they've missed this kind of conversation, they also recalled the times when they take the hunter exams. And also for the first time they knew her secret, Kurapika couldn't help but blush and Killua tried not look at her. Killua was the first one to find out that she's a girl, eventually he told Kurapika then, to tell Gon and Leorio. So that time, not only chairman Netero of hunter association knew about her identity, but also her friends.

Killua checked the time and its 2:00 in the afternoon. They've never notice the time pass that quickly and still no Leorio. Killua texted Leorio asking him where in the world is he? After that his phone rang. "What?! You're in a hotel?" Killua shouted on the other line making Kurapika and Gon struck at their seat. "I did text you that we should meet here in Le Belle coffee shop!" he hissed. "I It's all thanks to Gon." He said.

This place looks familiar? Kurapika thought. They've arrived at the said hotel. The hotel looks more like of a huge Celtic mansion, same design as her family mansion. Except that the hotel was wider and bigger. The walls were painted oak white and the roofs were dark brown, similar to the medieval age's castles. Her eyes widens as she saw the interior of the mansion. The wall has carved patterns similar to Kuruta garb and the floor was covered with a scarlet carpet. "What's wrong?" Killua ask noticing her uneasiness. "This place has the same design of our mansion." She murmured still staring at the walls. "But is there any way that the owner of the hotel was one of Kuruta?" Gon ask. Kurapika wondered the same question, but she was sure that nobody ever survived the massacre for the only person that was not on that village was herself which only happened a few weeks after she left the village.

They proceed to reception area and ask for the guest list named Leorio Paradinight. "May I see your ID sir?" the receptionist asked kindly. The woman was wearing formal red blouse with a black pencil cut skirt, her hair is dark brown that is laying perfectly on her back, her eyes were dark green hues that plays with the light of the hotel and a little nameplate was pinned on her left that is written with a name "Lara".

"Well, I don't have any ID are their license cards okay?" Killua asked pointing to his friends. The woman nodded and Killua asked his friends for their license cards. He handed it over to the woman and she scanned the cards. The woman furrowed when she saw Kurapika's name, she looked at the blonde and studied her. She handed back the card to Killua with a smile on her face. He noticed the woman's glared on Kurapika but he choose to ignore it.

"He's in room 426. Enjoy your visit." Lara answered. "Thank you." He said and bowed.

They head to the elevator and went inside as soon as the elevator door opens. Killua is somewhat pissed on Leorio, if not for Gon's pleading they will not come here.

At room 426.

Gon knocks and the door opened. Leorio was caught by surprise by their arrival. "Guys! You came! I miss you so much!" he hugged them wrapping his arms around the three. "Yeah we missed you." Gon chuckled. "Me too!" Leorio said releasing them and suddenly kneeled in front of Killua who was shocked. "Please. Please forgive me Killua. I don't mean to be late that much. I'm sorry." Leorio begged. "Well it's too much." Killua said grumpily. "Please. I won't do it again. Please don't kill me!" Leorio said hugging his legs. "Okay! Will you shut it and I'm not gonna kill you!" Killua shoved him off. "Why don't we get inside and talk that later." Kurapika chuckled and pushed them inside.

"Yes ma'am I try to search her records on Hunter association site but it doesn't indicate any of her identity. Only her name and her hunter examination records were there. I'll send you the information later." Lara explained on the other line. "Hunter association doesn't give any confidential records of their examinees. I will contact chairman Netero and talk about it. Thank you Lara, I hope she's the one we're looking for." a woman on the other said in a mild tone. "I hope so too ma'am." Lara smiled and nodded before the line ended.

"Zeke, I have a favor to ask." she said tapping a button on her ear piece. "What is it Lara?" a deep voice answered on the other line. "I think I found her, the Kuruta." She smirked. "Really?" He said with a lofty voice. "How can you be so sure about that?" Zeke asked. "Just a guess, but I saw her hunter license and the name we've been looking for was same as her, also her features that Miss Enya told us." she was referring Enya to the woman she called a while ago. "Besides, the girl reminded me on the portrait on Miss Enya's mansion. She resembles it." she added. "You may be right, but you do know that many blonde and blue eyes girl that could be just look like her in this city." Zeke pointed out. "I know. That's why I'm making sure if she's the one. Will you help me out or not?" Lara said sternly. "Okay. I will." Zeke chuckled. "She's on room 426, she's with her friends visiting the guy named Leorio Paradinight." she said checking her guest book. "She's wearing a gray cardigan and jeans, accompanied by two boys, the one who has silver hair and wearing a white long sleeve and a scarf around his neck, the other one is has black spikey-hair and wearing a green hoodie jacket. Stay at the exit lobby and I'll inform you once they head out the room." she explained. "Got that." Zeke said and Lara ended the line.

The kids were having fun talking about their latest adventures and shared some jokes which was the center of ridicule was none other than Leorio. They've missed this moment for sure.

"So. How's everything going on Leorio?" Gon asked as he takes a bite on a pizza. They're now sitting on the living room enjoying the treat Leorio have prepared for them. "How does it feel to be a professional doctor?" he added. Leorio just smiled and a hint of excitement could see on his face. "Being a doctor is really hard, but I enjoy it. I'll never regret choosing this." he grinned and his friends congratulated him. "When I got sick, I'll call you Doctor." Gon joked. "It should be for free. Right?" Killua grinned at Leorio but Kurapika gave him a slap on his arm. "Haha just kidding guys." Killua laugh. "Yeah why not, we're friends after all. Besides there's nothing I could help but this." Leorio said sipping on his coffee. "And I'm not like any other doctors that treats everyone just to have money!" he added firmly. Leorio's point of view about everything can get by having a money, changes then. He learned many things especially when he started taking the hunters exam and knowing them. As for his friends they're glad to see the changes of him, they keep on supporting and cheering him up. He remembered his bestfriend, if only he was here. He'll be proud of his achievements. He'll be here too celebrating with them.

"So can you tell us what plans you have here in York shin?" Kurapika asked. "I want to be part of the York shin medical hospital. I've been so many places and I volunteered in every hospital I visited and York shin medical is one of the well-known hospital in the world. Also, I wanted to meet some famous doctors around the world. That way I could widen out my profession and the more I get to know these doctors the more knowledge I will gain." Leorio said proudly as he laughs. "Don't get ahead of yourself, you're still at the bottom." Kurapika said laughing.

Time passes by so fast and for a moment they didn't realized that it's almost night time. Even if they still want to stay and talk about everything, they need to go home.

"I really appreciate your visit guys. Thank you so much!" Leorio made another hug like he did before when they arrived. "We still gonna see each other again, so, can, you free us, from your grip. We can't breathe!" Killua said struggling to Leorio's arm. "Sorry." Leorio chuckled.

"Take care yourselves guys. Specially you Kurapika." Leorio said waving them goodbye. "Don't worry. I won't." Kurapika laughed and trailed her two friends heading on the elevator.

"They're heading towards the exit, Zeke." Lara taps on her ear piece. She could see the three heading out the reception. "Follow them to where they heading. Don't make yourself notice." Lara said.

"Got it." Zeke said. The guy wears a formal black suit matching with red tie and white inner long sleeve. He looks in 30s and wears glasses. His eyes were green that matches his ginger hair.

He watches the kids head outside the hotel and get into the cab. Then he grabs his keys and quickly went inside the car and drive, following the cab.

"Say would you like to work for Mr. Nostrade? we work there as one of his bodyguards." Gon said. "Nostrade? I think I've heard his name before." Kurapika paused. "He's one of the riches people here. He usually went on every auctions held in the city." Gon explained. "It's because his daughter pushes him to buy anything she wants from the auction." he added. "He's spoiling her too much." he chuckled. "Well, they're rich after all, I bet even Mr. Nostrade didn't mind about it." Kurapika shrugged. "So you're going with us?" Gon ask with excitement. "That thing, I'm gonna think about it first." she said. "I still have some things to finish." she said. "You really are a busy bee." Gon said hoping she would take the offer.

"Killua is there something wrong?" Gon began to realized that their friend became silent for a moment. "Nothing. I just remember something." Killua made an excuse, but unknown to them he felt something or someone's been following them. He turns at the back of the car seeing some other cars trailing behind. He thought he's just being paranoid and sighed leaning back to his seat.

For a moment they became silent. They watched as they pass the busy street. The city is more crowded and busy at night. The lights illuminates brighter. People seems didn't sleep at here.

"Stop the cab." Killua said and drag his friends out to the car. "We're not there yet. What's wrong?" Gon complained. They look around and found themselves on the night market. "We've been followed. We'll take another route." Killua explained. Kurapika studied the place; she carefully looked around, observing every people that pass by. Nothing seems to be different but she readied herself. Gon used his Gyo to detect who's been following them but he found nothing. "Let's go." Killua murmured and the two followed suit pushing against the crowd. They decided to use zetsu to keep the stranger out of their tracks.

Zeke went out of the car as he saw them walking past the market. They may have known they've been followed. He carefully followed them in the middle of the crowd.

The kids walked in a fast pace hoping that they could lose the stranger. He could tell. They head their way on one narrow alley heading to the other side of the road. This place wasn't that crowded anymore.

"You seem to know where to go." Kurapika commented. "Actually I don't have any idea where are we." Killua snapped. "Great." she said gravely. They went straight ahead of the road and began to run. They turn right on another intersection and saw another narrowed alley but they found out that it was a dead end. The wall was too high to climb and if they use their nen to jump over it the stranger would sense them if he has the ability.

Zeke ran pushing the crowd. They started to head on another road and passed by the intersection. These kids sure were fast runners. He found them entering a narrowed alley. Proceeding on the way, he suddenly stops finding that the alley was a dead end. "How could they manage to go through that wall?" he thought. He used gyo to search for any nen traces but he found nothing. He tapped on his ear piece and called Lara. "I lost them." he said still panting. "These kids were not ordinary." he added. "They're hunters." Lara said on the line. "What?!" he paused. "Why didn't you tell me." he exclaimed. "I told you that." Lara said flatly. Reminding him that she found it out by the license card she scanned. "Oh, that. I forgot about that." he said apologetically. "It's ok. Head back here immediately we should meet Miss Enya. Thank you any way." she said and cut the line. Zeke let out a sigh and walks back to the market.

"He's out!" Gon whispered. They're peeking inside the trash container. Of all the things they have to hide themselves, this is the only option they got. "Great! So can we get out now, it stinks here!" Kurapika complained. They quickly jump off the container gasping for an air. "This is embarrassing, if Leorio found this out he'll definitely laugh at us." Killua muttered dusting off some dirt. "Arrrgh! I'm stinky!" he added. "Who's that guy anyway?" Gon asked. "I have no idea either." Killua said and they head off to their way to apartment.

Gon fished out the keys to his pocket and opened the front door. They head to the first unit where the landlady resides. "Good evening Mrs. Ayo!" Gon greeted as the door opened revealing an old woman. "We would like to take the other room from the flat we're renting." he added. "Oh that." she said mildly and steps forward looking at Kurapika who bowed politely. "For your girlfriend?" she grinned, giving the boys an exchanging look. Kurapika blushed. It was the first time someone said that towards her and her friends. "No! She's our... Friend." Killua scowled but Mrs. Ayo only laughs as she joined them upstairs. She showed the room to Kurapika and gave her the key. "Enjoy your stay dear." she said sweetly. "Good night boys. Take good care of her." she said winking and went out of the flat. Killua just sighed and Gon grinned. "Here's your room." Gon showed her. "It's not that good but we hope it's okay for you." Killua said. "Of course it's fine for me. You've done enough help for me. Thanks a lot." She said. "No problem at all. Remember that just in case; don't hesitate to bother us if you need help." Killua said before they went out the room.

Kurapika set aside her belongings and look around the room. The room only fits for one person but its cozy and she finds it decent. Her friends were right on choosing her for this room. She unpacks her things and decided to get a shower before head to sleep.

Now one of my OC. Mrs. Ayo their landlady she's not too old though and a kind and happy person. ^^

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: FIRST MEET

I'm so glad for the reviews! FivePAstTwo, Yeah I bet this will be a chaotic love triangle. Thanks for keeping in touch and supporting me. ^^

KuraKirua, don't worry Im gonna make a killupika pairing. It still stuck in my head.

Read and Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2: FIRST MEET

"Good morning. You're up early." Killua remarked when he saw Kurapika in the living room working on her laptop. "Hi." she greeted. "I'm used to get up early." she smiled. "Nice." he commented as he noticed that she have prepared their breakfast. Buttered toasted breads and cinnamon buns with brewed coffee were set on the table. "Did you make these?" Killua said as he grabs a bite on one cinnamon bun. "I didn't know you could bake." he said sitting on her side. "Actually, 70% of that prepared by Mrs. Ayo and I only did the rest 30%." she chuckled. "You forgot that I'm worst at cooking." She reminded him on the time when they cooked sushi in the hunters exam under Ms. Menchi, the gourmet hunter. "Yeah and you cooked a _live _fish between the rice." Killua laughed so hard he couldn't even finish his meal. "At least I tried. You have to learn from your mistakes sometimes." she pouted. "I know. No one had done it right until Hanzo told us the secret." Killua chuckled as he finishes his meal. "Yeah thanks to him. I wonder what's he doing now." Kurapika said. "I think he's way better to be a chef instead of a ninja." Killua chuckled. Kurapika agreed with a laugh.

"So, what keeps you busy right now?" Killua asked. "I'm doing some research on the Scarlet hotel." she said still looking on the laptop. "You still not getting over to It." he said. "I can't and I don't know why. Whenever I see that place. It keeps reminding me of our mansion, our family." she furrowed.

"The Scarlet hotel was built 20 yrs. ago. and another Scarlet hotel is building recently here in the city. There's nothing much to say about the owner, except for the name Scarlet Levitt." she explained. "Have your parents told you about your family business?" Killua asked. "I remembered that we have manage a hotel but I don't have any idea where is that. I focused mostly in taking care of our village." she said. "Maybe there's a chance that the hotel was once yours?" Killua wondered. "Maybe you're right. But we still don't know. It's hard to jump into conclusions." she said typing again. "I never know who Scarlet is. I never heard her name so I'm still not sure if it's our hotel."

"Worst thing was what if it's connected to Phantom Troupe?" Killua said. Kurapika twitched. "I think it won't happen. I mean they don't have time to make a hotel business. If they are then why do they keep on stealing luxurious item in the auction?" she said. "You're right." he nodded.

"There are just a few pictures of her in the internet. That strange." she frowned. She showed Killua the said picture. The photos were taken 3 yrs ago in one of the auction event held in York shin. Shared from a site of the York shin daily. "This is the only article on the York shin news that she was there. The reports said she rarely showed herself to the media. She doesn't even have a blog site. This is one of the auction events that she's there." she said. "Maybe she's not a socialize type of person." a familiar voice behind them made them jump out of the couch. "Don't scare me like that!" Kurapika shouted. "How long have you've been there?" Killua scowled. "Just a few minutes ago. You're too busy so I choose not to bother you two." Gon burst out a laugh. "Why you, wait til I get you!" Killua chased Gon towards the kitchen while Kurapika left laughing out loud.

Kurapika wasn't satisfied of what she found out on Scarlet. What's more was the owner. She even resembles to someone she couldn't remember. She keeps on looking at the photo. The woman looks like 40s. Her hair is deep red and her eyes even though this photo wasn't a high resolution she could tell that the woman has hazel eyes. That face reminded her someone she knew back then. It was already afternoon and she's the only one left in the flat. Gon and Killua have gone for their duty to Mr. Nostrade. Maybe if she'll come back to the hotel, look around and study it, maybe she could find an answer. But still 50/50 chances if she will really find any clue. She doesn't want to assume something but if it really is her parents hotel, who manages it? Except if the phantom troupe decided to manage the business like Killua said. But there's no way a criminal specially a thief would take time to manage a large business. She shoved that thoughts and texted Leorio.

'Hey, could we meet at the front of Scarlet hotel? I want to ask a favor?

-Kurapika'

'Yeah, I'm not kind of busy. Meet you there!

-Leorio.'

She left a note on the table before she left.

"You came all the way here just to get Kurapika's information?" Chairman Netero said with disappointing look on his face. An old man yet surprisingly looks muscular in his age. Enya flinched with disgust. Her hazel eyes squinting. "You don't miss me?" he mocked. "Why will I miss a person like you?" she said bored. "Why all of sudden you wanted to know about the kid?" he asked as he rubbed his bearded chin. "I got a feeling this kid was the one I've been looking for, for 7 years." she answered. "How sure are you? Netero snapped. Enya couldn't help but scowled at him. He's too old but he thinks like a child. That usually annoyed Enya, when she entered the hunter exam 7 yrs. ago she once had a training lesson from him. Though she had learned a lot from him, she also gets irritated of his childish attitude. "I told you that it's just a hunch." she said. "That's why I came here to know if I'm right." she raised her brow. "Sorry but she told me not to give any information about her." he said yawning. Enya burst with a sigh. "Oh please! As if you didn't knew me! C'mon! I really need to know!" she pleaded. "And in the first place, why did she tell you not to tell anyone about her identity? It means she has secret that no one should know. Especially the Spiders. Am I right?" she squinted. "What if you're not? You'll just embarrass yourself." Netero grinned. "I'm okay with that. You're just the only one who knows."

"You know you're like a father to me Chairman. I trusted you and you've trusted me."

"Haha! You're such a drama queen!"

Enya glared as Netero stands up and walk towards the cabinet drawers. He slipped out a folder and slid it to the table in front of Enya. "There's not much about her information, you can only see her records in the exams." he told her as she scanned the papers. Enya first noted the name and she's right. Her heart beats fast as she saw the name and the birth place. "This is her! I was right!" she said as she stands up showing Netero the details. "Well, it looks like she grew up strong and brave." she smiled as she scanned the records. Netero chuckled at her reaction. "It's like you found your long lost daughter." he said. "She is. I made a promise and this time, I'm gonna let it happen. I don't want to disappoint my bestfriend." she said. Reminding her the days when she saw the tragic event of the village and also their family. If Kurapika didn't persist her journey outside maybe she died that day, or maybe Enya will get the chance to take good care of her.

"Go Enya! Save yourself, find Kurapika!" Keira cried as they head outside the mansion. "Tell my daughter not to come back!" she said, her eyes filled with fear yet with fierce. Keira once learned to fight. She spend some her time studying the fighting techniques in their village. Their village was not a huge town but neither small. But having a scarlet eyes, makes other people treat them differently. Like when Kurapika couldn't control her eyes when she fought back the guys who bullied Pairo. The people called them demons because of their eyes. Since then, they learned how to control themselves not to show the scarlet eyes. They isolate themselves far from other villages, yet some merchants still have traded to their town. Eventually, they're used to interact to other people who visited their town, the ones friendly. Until this day, they never thought that somebody would attack their village just to get their scarlet eyes.

"I won't go without you! I'll help you." Enya cried.

"No! You should go. This men are strong." she could see the horror look on Keira's face. "We're all gonna die." she finally said.

"No!" Enya murmured in terror. She could hear the screams and fights outside. In a minute, they'll be here soon. She froze; she doesn't want to go alone.

"Promise me. You'll find her and take good care of you." Keira pleaded. She led her to the upper floor of the mansion and head towards the office chamber. She unlocked the drawer table and pulled out a rectangular box. She also handed some documents bundled in an envelope. "Take these. Leave this place, find her and told her to never come back." she said.

"I'm entrusting you to manage the business until she turns 18. Take good care of her." she added.

"I'm not gonna leave you. You are coming with me. Let's leave together." Enya begged, tears started to roll on her cheeks.

Enya is not a Kuruta. She was an adventurer. She was a foreigner that accidentally stumbled to the village once. When some bullies from other village attacked her, Keira was the one who saved her. She admired the village in the first visit. Even after she saw the scarlet eyes that Keira accidentally showed when she got angry on the bullies. Like her, Keira also loved to go on adventure. Since then they became friends and there are times they made a promise that they will go out the village soon and start a journey. But that didn't work out on the side of Keira. She kept on insisting she wants to go out and see the beauty of the world outside. But her father was one of the council then and they knew the rules. Going outside the village wasn't that easy. Specially she's a girl. Enya respected the laws of the village. She chose to stay in the village. For once, she felt she's one of them. Like their family. She's there for Keira. Even when she got married. When they planned to start a hotel business, Enya was there. Keira trusted her and loved her like her own sister.

"Will you?" Keira's voice stattered. Enya just nodded. She take the documents and family testimonies and put it in her bag. The Spiders have entered the mansion. They heard the main hall being attacked. Keira looked through the blinds. She saw her husband being killed by one of the member. She trembled in fear, her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes turned to scarlet as she watched her husband death, his eyes being gauge out mercilessly. There's no other way out. They're too late. She ran through the other side of the chamber. She pulled out a key and pushed a hidden lever at the back of her painting. She quickly unlocked it.

"Take this. I'm gonna lock this way out." she said handing the key to Enya. Enya just stared. "No. We'll go together." Enya grabbed her hand. "It's useless! They can still catch us if they knew this secret passage. I'm gonna lock this way and pushed back the lever. They shouldn't notice the passage. It's the only way." Keira insisted. "Please don't do this. Don't leave me. What about Kurapika?" she begged. "I know you're gonna take good care of her. I trust you." Keira said and push her friend inside. "This heads to the east wing of the gate mansion. No one will notice you there. Be careful." she said. "Promise me you'll be alive. Take care of my daughter." she could see Keira smiled even though her eyes were brighter red now. Keira pulled her friend to an embrace. "I promise." Enya couldn't help but cried on her shoulder. The hallways were filled with screams and its getting louder. Keira bid her last goodbye to her friend and closed the passage. Locking it and pushing the lever back to its place.

She turned and grabs her double sword. She faced the door that swung opened, finding two members of Spider. She readied herself and began to attack them.

Enya didn't move from where she's stand. She could hear the fights and cries behind the wall. She kept herself quiet but she's crying. Hearing her friend screamed and getting killed. She felt weak, her knees getting wobbly. She falls down on her knees sobbing. Her hands still on the passage wall. She couldn't move. She's afraid, and darkness covered her.

"She told me she will find the murderers and bring justice to her village and her family." Enya began to snap out on her thoughts when she heard what Netero said. "I think she craved for revenge." he added. Enya frowned. She remembered that when she came back to make a formal funeral for her friends. She noticed that someone had already done. She had a feeling that Kurapika came back and saw the tragic event of the village. "She must have lived her life with hatred." she murmured. "Exactly, that is one reason why she entered the hunter exam." Netero said. "No." Enya said. "She shouldn't focus on that. She'll get killed." She doesn't want Kurapika to live the rest of her life with so much hatred, so much anger. She wanted her to forget everything had happened. Of course it's not that easy. But getting revenge on the death of her family won't do. It will never give them back. She just gonna live her life with pain. Even if she killed the Spiders. Or will she able to do that. She'll be the one who will get killed.

"I have to find her. She's in the York Shin now." she said handing the papers to Netero. "That's where the Spiders are." he said. "I have to stop her. This got to be stop." she said. "I hope you could stop her. She lived her life focusing on it." Netero said, slipping back the folder to the drawer.

Enya called Lara and gave her instruction then she bid the Chairman goodbye.

"Thank you Chairman." She said before leaving the room.

"No problem Dear. And wait." He snapped. Enya turned back to him raising her brows.

"Brunette is better in you. But you look hotter in red." Netero winks as he was referring to her hair. Enya just rolled her eyes. "Here we are again old man. Stop it!" she said and wave her goodbye.

"Kurapika?" Leorio called as he approach her. "You look. Different?" he said wearing a confuse look on his face. His friend is now wearing a brown long hooded jacket and a black skinny ripped jeans. She also wears a white cap and a shade. Leorio rarely see Kurapika wear a cap and shade and it's the first time she wore a jeans like that. "They shouldn't see me. I need your help." she said ignoring the confused glare of her friend. "From who?" Leorio ask. "From them." she gestured to the guards of the hotel. Leorio keeps the disconcerted look. She explained everything about what happened yesterday and she knew that the guy who followed them was one of the guards here noting the uniforms they're wearing similar to him. "Then why did he follow you?"

"I don't even know. However I have a feeling this hotel was really related to my family." she said. "I need to find it out though. I wanted to see the other interior part of the hotel. Can you help me?"

"I could help you but it's just as far as I know about the hotel, I don't know much about the hotel. Well, let's go. There's another entrance door on the west wing of the hotel." he said.

They made it to the west wing of the hotel with ease. There are just few people who entered the west wing entrance and most of them were already their guests. Kurapika noted every detail of the hotel. "The lay out and the interior have some similarity to my mother's designs." she said. "Your mother was a designer?" Leorio raised his brow. "Father said she designed our family mansion. I think that she might also be the one who designed the hotel." They sat down on one of the seats on the guest lounge. "I really admired her works." she smiled and gets a notebook and pen and started to draw something. "You're her number 1 fan. She might be proud of you right now." Leorio commented. "What makes you think of that?" she furrowed continuing her work. "Because you grew up such a smart and brave lady." he said shyly. Kurapika just chuckled.

"This is the entrance hall of our mansion." she showed her drawing of one of their mansion's interior. Leorio almost stumble to his seat. "You know how to draw?!" his eyes widened. Kurapika frowned for she doesn't even know if that was a compliment or an insult. "Of course. I told you guys I've done a few designs on some clients I'm working before." she said. "You forgot that already." she sighed. "Sorry, I'm too occupied recently and keep forgetting some things." he said and looks back to her drawing. The entrance hall has a wide staircase; beside it were four large doors. The stairs does resemble the design of the mansion, especially the wall carvings. "The doors at the right heads to the dining room, the other was a living room and a guest room. The doors on the left is library and study room, that stair ways heads to the rooms." she said. "Wow I wish I could own a mansion like that." he said with dreamy eyes. "Don't worry you're gonna have one someday." she mocked. "If they're still here, I could invite you guys to stay in." she sighed. Leorio stayed silent, they knew how much she missed her family. How she wanted to go back in time and save her village. How nostalgic she felt when she saw this hotel. "So when you have your own mansion don't forget about us to invite." she smiled and stands up. But Leorio didn't say a word. "I've got to go." she said looking at her watch. "You sure you get the answer that you've wanted? It's all right if I tour you around once more." Leorio said. "It's okay. You know, I'm kinda felt relieved. I don't have the answers yet but when we talked about the mansion. It feels like I came back home." she said. "Thank you anyway."

"No problem. We're friends after all." he grinned.

Kurapika sat on one of the empty bench on the park not far from the hotel. She started to draw the other parts of their mansion. First her room, their garden and the library. It reminded her the days back then. She smiled and pulled out her necklace. Is it possible that she's not the only who survived that massacre? She thought. Getting her mind back to the Spiders. She couldn't find any specific detail of the group. She remembered what Killua said earlier. He said that Mr. Nostrade encounter them once. They usually went to an auction event and raid it. Taking all the items and killed anyone who gets on their way. But no one knew the names of the members. Except. "Hisoka!" she snapped. Speaking of the devil.

Hisoka was on his apartment when the phone rang. He smirked as he saw the number. "So you've arrived." he said. "You said you knew them." Kurapika said on the other line. "Can you tell me their names?"

"Not so fast dear." he said playfully. "Why don't you take it slow? I wouldn't like to end the game yet." he said wryly.

"We have a deal."

"I know. I'm just going to give you a clue for their next plan. But I'm warning you, they're not what you think. Play the game well." he said.

"I know. I'm not afraid of them." she said sternly.

"They're going to raid an auction on September." he said.

"Where will it be?"

"Oops. I have to give you only _one _clue."

"You didn't say anything about that!" she shouted making some passersby flinched.

"I didn't even said I'm gonna answer all of your questions."

"Fine!" she said angrily.

"Entertain me." he scoffed.

"Whatever!" and she ended the call fuming. She really hates that guy. He gave her the creeps whenever she talks to him.

She sighed as she walks past the road. She carefully read the streets sign and noted them. She suddenly remembered the photos of Scarlet Levitt. Southernpiece Auction. The place in the city where the world's largest auctions held. She decided to go to see that place.

The sun was setting when she reached the Southernpiece. The Southernpiece auction house was one of the leading and largest auction house in York shin. Most of the bidders are well-known people. The auction house has a tight security so she won't be able to gather the information about the said place. She sighed and decided to head back to the apartment.

On her way back, she walks past beside one of the narrowed alley when she heard a scream. No one heard of it for she's the only person who's walking beside the alley. She quickly entered the alley finding a girl surrounded by three tall men. The girl is 12 yrs. Old. Her hair was a mess; she had some bruises over her arms. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. It seems she fought back the men despite of her fear. She carried a large tube that she used as her self-defense. "This one is hard to catch eh." the man on the middle gritted his teeth. He has a muscular-built yet he's not that tall unlike the other two. His jaw is well defined and he has an aggressive look. He seems to be their leader. The guy to his left has slim body-built but taller than him. The man on the right is a bit larger but same height as the muscular one.

She cursed herself in not bringing her weapon. She chose not to use her nen against these men. Maybe they're easy to fight using hand to hand combat. These guys doesn't look strong despite their built. She didn't feel any nen surrounding them. She must save the girl.

"Go away!" the girl cried swinging the tube. "It's useless little girl! Come with us! You said you want to help your sick mother. This is the only way you gonna help her earn the money." The guy on the left said with a wide grin. "If you promise to come with us. We're gonna help you." their eyes were deceitful. One of them started to grab the girl when something hit him behind his head. He groaned turning to their backs only to find the angry Kurapika. "Leave her alone!" she shouted. "You're brave darling!" the man on the middle said grinning. He walks towards Kurapika. He glared at her. "Looks like we're going to catch 2 fish today guys!" he said wryly, his eyes glued to Kurapika. The two men laughed as they grab the girl on the corner. Kurapika quickly charged towards them. Giving them each punch on their faces. The girl freed from their grasp. "Run!" Kurapika told the girl but she didn't dare to move. "I said run!" she shouted again and the girl hurried to the streets. "Get her!" ordered the leader. The two men quickly got up and run but Kurapika blocked them. "Not so fast." she murmured. They charged in and the other guy pull out his knife swung towards her. She managed to dodge every attack they made and hit every single one of them. Yet someone behind her attacked and cornered her. He pinned her towards the wall and gripped his large hands on her neck. "Get the girl!" he ordered the two with grim. Then the two hurried to follow the girl. This one is stronger than she thought. She struggled to his grasp. "I'm surprised that you managed to fight." he grinned and tightens his gripped. She coughed and grasp for an air as she searched for something she could use to hit him and felt something hard on the ground. She grabbed the iron tube that the girl use earlier and hit him hard freeing from his grip and knocking him out a bit. She inhaled as she stands up. _You leave no choice but to use this!_ She conjured her chain using nen and binds the man. She hurried to chase the other two. They should never get the girl.

The man groaned as he struggles to free himself from the chains. He used nen to heat and melted the chains that binding and quickly followed her.

It's getting dark and the light posts started to lit up. This place is more isolated and only few people passed by. Three figures were walking pass the streets. "Shalnark have you figured out the items that will be selling on the auction?" The man with jet black hair asks. "I've downloaded the lists danchou, there are almost 60 items to be sell on this coming event." the boy beside him grinned. Beside him was a girl with pink hair that tied up behind her head. "Nice." the man said. They turn and cross a narrow intersection when the man suddenly stops, halting his two companion. Passing before them was a girl who was chase by the two men. The man proceeded to walk but he felt someone coming their way. A blonde ran towards him almost bumping him. But she managed to swing herself. "Sorry!" she shouted. "Are you okay Danchou?" the boy named Shalnark said. "I'm okay." the man replied with a smile. "There's another one." the pink haired girl said and a tall man ran towards their direction. "Out of the way!" the man said angrily. "What's going on?" Shalnark ask. The man stared calmly on the scene. He looks at the blonde carefully studying her. "Interesting." he said. His two comrades shared a confusing look. "Go back to the headquarters. Tell the others I'll be back as soon as I finished this." he said and quickly ran heading to the direction of the men before his comrades could say anything.

They headed on the nearby bridge. The raven haired man gained towards the two men who chased the girl and blocked them. "Get out of the way bastard!" one of them cried and they attacked him. The man managed to duck and dodge their attacks. He turns to one of them and hit him knocking him over to the ground. He swung as the other man attacked him with a knife and grabs his hand and twisting it over his back, pulling the knife from his hand. He was about to stab the man when someone stops him. "Stop!" Kurapika, the blonde that he saw shouted. "Don't kill them!" she stopped on her pace seeing the girl on the far end of the bridge.

She didn't notice the man behind, lunged towards her. She turns to see the man gathered his nen through his hand making an explosive materia. Too late to dodge, but the man with raven hair grabbed her quickly avoiding the attack. It took her a few seconds to realize that they're teleported. She glanced at the man who saved her. _Who's this man? Why is he here? Why does he help her?_ She set aside that thoughts and return her gaze to the man who attacked her. She was ready to conjure her chain when the raven haired man blocked her. "This is a tough one lass, you should run." he said without looking at her. She gave him a cold look. _Who do you think you are to order me to leave?_ She frowned. Instead of listening to man's word she stepped forward. The man stared at her and before he could say any word something was about to hit them. They jump into split direction dodging the object that exploded when landed on the ground. The man made a sequence of attack on both directions filling the place with smoke.

Kurapika could barely see the place but she could hear a distant fight not far from where she stood. She gaze blindly on that direction and quickly ran towards it.

The raven haired man summons his book and flips each page choosing one of ability. Dodging from his opponent at the same time. As the man keeps on attacking him the place was filled with smoke and the thicker it gets the harder he sees him. He keeps on sensing where his opponent attacks. For a moment the man suddenly attacked him at his back. The raven haired man shielded himself with his arm when Kurapika quickly dragged him on the side. They rolled as they hit the ground. "I told you to leave!" the man said, his onyx eyes glared at her. "This is a tough job right?" she said sternly. "You can thank me later."

He sighed and turns to their opponent. He summons another nen ability and attacked him, Kurapika trailed over and conjured her chains. As the raven haired man gave the attack she followed a blow towards their opponent. _Nice_. The raven haired man noted. He never thought she have the ability to conjure such thing. Their opponent strikes another blow of explosion which they carefully avoided. Kurapika jump up onto the railing of the bridge, but the man gripped on the railing and imbued his aura making the railings explode. She lost balance as the railings breaks and fell on the bridge. She quickly swung her chain to grip on to something but she failed. _Drat! _She heard her heart pounded so fast. Everything happened so fast that she didn't notice someone pulled her and covered her as they landed on the lake.

Kurapika opened her eyes only to find the raven haired man waking her up. She got up quickly, remembering what happened. "Where are we? Where is he?" she turned to ask the man. They're now soaking wet. Recalling what happened she sighed._ Now what? I'll be going home like this!_ "They're already gone when the police came." he said.

"The girl?" she asked. "Where's the girl? They're looking for her. They wanted her." she added as she got up from her feet and walks out as she shoves off the dirt from her outfit. "She'll be fine. She's far enough, when we distracted them." he said and followed her. "Those guys! That one was..." she stopped. "He was one of the mafia guards." the man answered. "Mafia." she furrowed, she had heard about them but barely knew the details. She then turns to him, her blue eyes studying him. If you look at him at first he looks more like just an ordinary person but on what happened earlier, she was amazed. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" she turned away. "I told you that beating up those guys were a tough job to do. You're brave to face them." he said.

"Kuroro." he said when she didn't respond to his answer. "My name's Kuroro. You're not from here?" he said. She stared at him. He looks at her intently; she knows he's studying her. "Thank you. For helping me out." she said. It's getting dark now and she should have gone home soon. Killua and Gon might get worried. "I have to go. Thanks again." she said and turned away leaving him. Kuroro wasn't able to stop her, he wanted to know her more, and especially the skills she has. He just smiled and watched her go.

Sitting on the grass he noticed something glinting around the grasses. He reached towards it and found a necklace.

"What happened to you?!" Killua said. They're staring at her. "Where have you been all along?" Gon asked. "I went to the Southernpiece." she said as she rushed to her room. "What? Why did you go there? We thought you went to the Scarlet hotel." Killua yelled so she could hear him to her room. "Sorry. But I'm still trying to figure out something. I think I should take a tour some time." she shouted on the other side. "Why didn't you text me. Or Gon?" Killua asked and waited on the door. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you." she shouted. Killua turns to Gon who just gave him a shrug. He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Can you tell us why did you end up like that?" Killua asked after she went up from a shower. "I ended up chasing some guys." she said. "What? Why?" Gon asked. She sighed. "I was supposed to go home but I heard someone needed help. A girl. She was chased by three men. From Mafia." she furrowed when she remembered what Kuroro said. "They're from Mafia." she said. "The one we fought was using nen." she said. "We?" Killua asked. Kurapika winced. "Someone helped me out to fight him and we fell from the bridge." she said. "Who's that?" Gon asked. "I don't know. I don't ask for his name." she said. "Well he helped you at least maybe you should be thanking him." Gon added. "I already did that. I have a feeling he knows everything about the Mafia." she wondered. She suddenly thought of the girl, hoping that the girl escaped safely. She remembered that the girl needed help. She bid the boys goodnight and heads back to her room planning to make a research about the Mafia. When she changed in to her sleeping outfit she noticed something missing around her neck. The necklace was missing! She takes a look around her room. She scanned everywhere, under her bed, table, and drawers and even in her bag but she found nothing. She started to feel uneasy as if she wants to blow up. It's shouldn't get missing! That's the only treasure she got from her family. She knew she didn't remove that since she left the flat. She rarely removed the necklace from her neck. She head back to the living room. The lights were already off. The boys were already gone to bed and she doesn't want to bother them. She carefully searches through the dining table thinking if she put it there but she saw nothing. She started to get worried. The only place she hopes to find that necklace was in Southernpiece, on the lake where she left that guy. Though she doubted that she'll find it. She couldn't forgive herself losing it. She bit her lip. She rushed back to her room, grabbed her jacket and keys, carefully left the flat and called a cab.

She carefully walks towards the dark intersection, she look at the bridge that is now looking like a wreck. The place was covered in silence. Only the light post and the moonlit shine her way through the lake. How stupid of her for not noticing something fell around her. She bit her lip in dismay, wrapping her arms around her. She didn't even notice that she only wore her sleeping outfit, good thing she had jacket. She kept herself alert. She looks around for someone suspicious and good thing she had the courage to go in a place like this alone. She pulls out her phone to use as a flash light. Good thing there's the moon light that helped her see the dim grasses but she failed. She walks towards the lake side, soaking her feet. She doesn't think that the necklace might be under water. It's harder to find it specially this time. She didn't even have the guts to dive in; she doesn't want to get wet again. She sighed, she's losing hope. She just stared at the lake thinking if she will wait for the sun rise. She just stand at the water staring. Not noticing someone behind her. "I knew you would come." A deep voice snapped her and she slipped. He grabbed and pulled her quickly before she could land on the water. "You don't want to get wet again, do you?" he smirked. She stared at his onyx eyes. This is the man she met earlier and for a moment she realized they're too close. She pushed him and straightens up, and cleared her throat. "Why are you here?" she said sternly. "Is that a way of saying your gratitude?" he said and pulled out a necklace. Kurapika's eyes widen. "I supposed you came for this." he grinned. Her eyes widened. "But how? You..." she hissed.

"I didn't steal it. I just found it here when you left."

"I didn't say you stole it."

"But I can see it the way you look at me. You're accusing me."

"I'm not! Can you please give it back? And. Thank you by the way."

The man just gave her a look and when she turns to get the necklace he swung it up. She gave him a frown.

"Your name. In exchange to this." he said. Kurapika furrowed. She doesn't want to play games this time. She only wants her necklace. She doesn't give her name to anyone especially to a stranger. Except when she joined the hunter exam. "What will you get if I told you?" she said sharply. "Kuroro." she added. "I'm surprised you remember my name. I thought you're not listening to me that time." he smirked. "Name. Please. And I will give you this."

"Carrie." she said eyes fixed on him and held out her hand. She felt sorry for him in not telling her real name. It's just for safety. Kuroro handed over the necklace. "You came all the way here for your necklace. It must have meant something to you." he said. "This is my memory. The only thing I got from my family." she said as she wears it. "Thanks anyway. I have to go." she said. "You would like me to accompany you?"

"No I can take care of myself."

"You don't know how dangerous this place."

"Dangerous is my thing."

He sighed. "Stubborn."

"Better be a stubborn than a coward." she said.

He looked at her with a smile. "What." she said. "It's just that someone told me that a long time ago." he said. "For your information, this is one of the Mafia territory." he reminded her.

She stops and looks at him. "It looks like you knew about them." she said. "Technically, yes." he said.

"Who are you really?" she stop and asked. "It's a long story to tell." he said. She sighed and proceeds to walk. Not bothering Kuroro who followed her. "So. Any idea who are the guys that we fought earlier?" she break their silence. "I believe that the one who uses nen was Ringo. One of the high ranking guards of Ten Dons. I'm not sure though who was his boss." he said. "I think they're one of the group who undergone on a human trafficking." he added. "Mostly they victimized children and teens."

Kurapika gritted. She had heard a lot of news about human trafficking. She also once worked and studied about it. "This must be stop." she said. "Many women and children have become victims. This is enough!" she said. "That poor girl." she recalled. "I should help her." she murmured. "It's no use in getting yourself involved. They won't stop even if you saved a girl." he said. "At least I get to pull her out in danger." she snapped. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. You've just put their guard up." he said. "What do you mean?" she winced. "Just say you've saved the girl. But do you think it will stop them to find another victim? Or even they'll find her at any rate. Also, I'm starting to think they're looking for you. I mean us." he explained. "Well, it's not my fault why you got in trouble in the first place. I didn't ask for your help. Besides, I'm not afraid of them." that made Kuroro chuckled. The blonde gave her an annoyed look. "You're brave enough to say anything like that." he said. "That surprises me." he added. "You don't know me." she said. She had worked as a blacklist hunter once. But there's only one thing she wants. To stop and destroy the Spiders. Maybe these Mafias have linked on the Phantom troupe. They've reached the end boundary of Southernpiece. It was already 2:00 in midnight and she just hopes that the boys didn't notice her disappearance. "I think you've done enough help for now. You should go home. Doesn't anyone looking for you right now?" she asked. "No one's gonna look for me." he said. The blonde furrowed. "You. Maybe they're looking for you right now." he raised a brow. She began to feel that his words were true. She bit her lip. "Gotta go. You're right... You don't have to come with me. If you dare, I'm gonna tie you on that post!" she hissed. "Don't worry, I won't." he chuckled. "Thanks a lot anyway." she smiled and ran across the road. "See you again. Carrie." Kuroro smiled.

"Can you tell me where have you been? It's late midnight!" Kurapika almost jump off the stairs finding Killua on the front door. "Sorry. I lost my necklace and I have to find it." she said in a low voice. "Wait. How did you know?"

"You left your room open. When I was about to knock on your room I noticed you're gone." he sighed. "Then why didn't you tell us about it. We could help you out. You never send a text message, and no calls! I'm so worried about you! I never bothered Gon to wake up so I searched for you everywhere." he added, his eyes were fixed on hers.

Kurapika felt embarrassed, he must have worried too much. She pulled him inside, carefully not to wake Mrs. Ayo downstairs. "I'm really sorry if I made you worry." she said as she closed the door. Killua sat on the couch with a crossed arm. "I just don't want to bother you guys." she said. "I remembered what you said earlier. You get involved on one of the Mafia guards. You should at least have someone to accompany you. You don't know them."

"I can take care of myself." she said. "There's someone who helped me out." she added. Killua looked at her. She met his gaze. "He found my necklace." she said then. "You meet him again." Killua said furrowing. She walks towards the couch and sat beside him. "Yes, the guy who helped me earlier."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"They went into group and if by chance, they find you, you couldn't fight them all by yourself. They're using nen." Killua said. Kurapika just stared at him. Killua sighed. "I had a bad dream. About you getting caught by the Phantom troupe." he added. "I feel so helpless then, they're strong. I feel like the words that Illumi once said was true. I'll just betray my friends. I was there. I can't move. I just watched you getting killed." he said.

Kurapika patted his shoulder. "That's not gonna happen. It's just a dream. You'll not gonna betray us. We know you." she smiled. It was the first time she saw Killua having fear for something. That's the proof that Killua have changed totally. "We should get to sleep. I'm so sorry again for worrying you." she said. Killua just nodded and they head back to their rooms.

Kurapika lied down tiredly. She sighed as she pulled out her necklace. She was thankful that Kuroro found it. Still she started to feel curious about him. Why does he know all about the Mafia? She gathered her questions in her mind not noticing she has drifted to sleep.

Ok sorry if this one was longer than the previous chapter. Another OCs I made are Enya, Lara, Zeke, and Ringo and for Kurapika's mom, I don't know what her official name in anime so I just gave her the name. sorry. Next, chapter 3 will mostly focus on Kuroro i think.. But I think it'll take so long before I can write it sorry. U.u pls bear with me. Comments or suggestions are welcome. wooot… have a nice day to all.


End file.
